The irony of chocking on a lifesaver
by Aletheie
Summary: Nico rend visite à Léo, qui lui annonce une grande nouvelle. Mais, eh, qu'est ce que c'est que ce malentendu ? /!\ Attention, BL ! /!\


**/Auteur in da place !/ **

**Bon, alors, premièrement: cette fic est un BL. Un shonen ai. Elle parle d'un garçon qui aime un autre garçon. Si ce thème vous dérange, ou simplement si vous cherchez une fic hétéro, vous n'avez pas chargée la bonne page.**

**Ceci étant dit. Ça faisait un bon moment que je voulais la pondre, celle là. Ce couple me trottait dans la tête, je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher, ils ont tellement en commun. Alors une harceleu... Amie m'a poussée à franchir le pas... Je suis pas si mécontente du résultat. (^_^)b**

**À propos du titre, il vient de... Oh, et puis essayez de trouver tous seuls comme des grands, tiens. 'Tention, c'est dur. Un petit indice ? Cherchez du coté des groupes de métals dont les initiales sont ATL. Juste comme ça.  
**

**En espérant vous faire fangirler!**

* * *

_**Attention, BL ! Don't like, don't read !**_

**The irony of chocking on a lifesaver**

_Léo Valdez x Nico Di Angelo_

Nico entra dans la forge du bungalow 9 à pas de loup. Tranquillement, il poussa les portes coupe-feu et s'approcha de la silhouette penchée sur son établi. La chaleur le saisit à la gorge, et il retira sa veste d'aviateur, sentant déjà la sueur couler sur son ventre.

Léo tripotait des pièces de métal randoms, essayant de voir si elles s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres. Il n'y arrivait pas, il était nerveux. Chose inhabituelle, ses doigts tremblotaient, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à résoudre cette énigme métallique. Ah, ça l'énervait, par les dieux, ça l'énervait ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il devait bien pouvoir en faire quelque chose ! Il était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta quand Nico l'interpella :

**« Salut !**

**« Wah ! Tu m'as fais peur !**

L'autre sourit, légèrement ironique :

**« Je suis le roi des Fantômes, quand même... !**

Léo lui rendit la mimique :

**« Oh, c'est vrai, toutes mes excuses, Obéron.**

**« Obéron, c'est le Roi des Fées, crétin.**

**« Ah ouais, oups.**

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Nico tira une chaise à lui.

**« Bon, sinon quoi de neuf ?**

Le sourire de Léo s'élargit :

**« J'ai une _trop_ bonne nouvelle.**

Le fils d'Héphaïstos tremblotait d'excitation. C'était tellement énorme ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il s'assit sur son établi, en face de son... ami ?

Pouvait-on les considérer comme amis ? « _De l'extérieur, sûrement_ », se dit Léo. En effet, si le fils d'Hadès ne le voyait que comme un bon pote, il était désespérément amoureux de lui.

Bien sûr, il était au courant : deux mecs ensembles, c'était tabou. Ses amis ne le jugeraient pas pour ça, d'accord, mais jamais Nico n'avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui donnerait espoir à Léo. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était attiré, aimanté au fils des Enfers, par tout chez lui, depuis ses grands yeux sombres, brillant d'un éclat doré jusqu'à son corps squelettique et blafard -le contraire du sien-, en passant par ses cernes bleutés, ses lèvres pâles et sa tignasse brune. Il avait l'impression de trouver en Nico quelqu'un qui pourrait voir et comprendre sa solitude cachée, et lui donner enfin cette affection qu'il réclamait, espérait désespérément. Ils étaient, tous les deux, chacun à sa manière, des parias et des causes perdues pour Éros. Ils avaient tous les deux des blessures au cœur, des trous énormes, des vides dévorants laissés par l'absence de quelqu'un, qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à combler. Ils se tenaient, tous les deux, chancelants, au bords de ces gouffres où une amertume dure se mélangeait au bons souvenirs suaves. Et ils avaient, tellement, l'un comme l'autre, besoin que quelqu'un les retiennent de s'y noyer. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, tout en étant si différents.

Cette opportunité de compréhension réciproque obsédait tellement Léo qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver, mais jamais Nico ne lui rendrait ses sentiments, il le savait. Jamais, jamais.

Il fit encore tourner les bouts de métal dans ses doigts. Allez, reprends toi, Léo !

**« Je vais aller travailler dans les forges de Papa !**

La voix du fils d'Héphaïstos tremblait presque autant que ses mains. De bonheur, bien sûr. De quoi d'autre ?

**« Quoi ?! **Bizarrement, Nico ne semblait pas heureux pour lui. Sa bouche était ouverte dans une expression choquée, comme s'il venait de le frapper. Le fils des Enfers fronça les sourcils.

**« Il me l'a proposé hier. Je le rejoins dans une semaine.**

**« Pour quoi faire ?**

**« Ben... Forger, réparer, bricoler... Les trucs du bungalow 9, quoi... !**

Pourquoi semblait-il si... Inquiet ? Excédé ? Voir en colère ?

**« Et tu peux pas le faire à Colonie des Sangs-Mélés, tout ça ?**

Léo attrapa son marteau, donna un petit coup sur le métal. Son tremblotement s'était encore aggravé, un malaise sourd l'envahissait.

**« Si, bien sûr, mais je serais avec P'pa, j'apprendrais pleins de nouveaux trucs.**

Nico se leva, d'un coup. Sa chaise heurta l'étagère derrière lui.

**« C'est quoi, ça ?! T'abandonnes tout le monde, comme ça, pour te faire choyer par Papa ?**

« Abandonner », hein ? Qui le retenait, de toutes façon ? Il était seul, autant être utile. Et puis, il était heureux de cette proposition, qui l'éloignerait de tous ces couples heureux qui s'épanouissaient autour de lui. Piper et Jason, Percy et Annabeth, Franck et Hazel... Il les adoraient tous, mais ils lui étalaient leurs bonheur à la gueule, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui.

**« J'abandonne personne, au contraire ! Je serai utile !**

**« Utile, mon cul ! Et tous les gens de la Colo qui comptent sur toi ?!**

**« Ils comptent sur moi pour forger des armes ! C'est précisément ce que je vais faire !**

Nico hurla, hors de lui :

**« Tu comprends vraiment rien !**

**« C'est toi qui dis ça ?! **Riposta Léo sur le même ton.

Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Nico était-il si mécontent de son départ ? Et pourquoi, surtout, se disputaient-ils ? Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient en train faire ? Lui qui voulait simplement avoir un dernier moment heureux avec son crush, avant de laisser définitivement tomber cette affaire impossible, avant de rentrer dans le rang des fils du dieu forgeron, burinés et seuls, avant d'abandonner ses derniers espoirs que quelqu'un soit à ses cotés pour sécher ses larmes. Il se voyait déjà, vieux, ses cheveux bruns blanchis par le temps, son dos courbé et ses mains rougies par les années à tenir un marteau. Il se voyait déjà, penché sur son enclume, à moitié assoupi par la chaleur et la fumée, croyant apercevoir au travers des brumes de l'Etna le visage du fils d'Hadès. Il voulait vivre et chérir ces derniers moments avec lui, juste pour garder dans la poche de son tablier de travail des grains de bonheur usés. Et ils s'engueulaient. C'était absurde, le fils d'Héphaïstos était au bord des larmes.

**« Ah, tu me dégouttes !** Fini Nico

Le roi des fantômes se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, le pas nerveux. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, il avait la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal.

Léo ne parvint à rien dire. Il restait là, tétanisé. _Non, Nico, ne dis pas ça. Si au moins tu savais ce que je ressens, ce que je penses... ! Nico ! Tu veux me tuer de tristesse, c'est ça ? _

Soudain, une vague de colère brûlante le submergea, il se leva d'un bond. Il voulait juste discuter encore un peu, n'importe quoi pour le retenir ! Pour qui est ce qu'il se prenait ? Tout ne tournait pas autour de lui ! Il hurla :

**« Pourquoi tu peux pas juste être heureux pour moi ?**

Nico fit brutalement volte-face. Il avait le visage tordu par une colère froide presque teintée d'un amusement étrange.

**« T'es con ou quoi ? **

Il fit quatre pas en direction de Léo, qui en fit deux en arrière, butant contre son établi.

**« Pourquoi je peux pas juste être heureux pour toi … ? **Murmura t-il, pour lui même, paraissant réfléchir. Des rides creusaient son front, il fixa son regard sur Léo, qui plongea les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Des ombres légères se mouvaient dans le brun profond de ses prunelles, comme du café tourbillonnant dans une tasse. Une colère glacée et triste y brillait, et ces ombres semblaient crier.

**« Parce que je ne veux pas que ton bonheur soit autre part qu'à coté de moi**, murmura t-il d'une voix grave qui fit trembler Léo.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Voila, ça, c'est fait. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé... :3 Vraiment. Si jamais quelqu'un voulait écrire le lemon... NO PROBLEM! xD**

**Allez, merci à tous!**

**Aletheie o/**


End file.
